The present invention relates to a plug-in connector for connecting coaxial conductors in which shield jackets of the coaxial conductor can be connected to surrounding grounded crimp contacts of the plug-in connector.
This type of device has become known, for example, through EP 0 793 296 A2. According to this reference, a multiway plug-in connector features a ground contact which is provided with crimp tabs at the rear, into which the end sections of each coaxial conductor with exposed shield jackets can be inserted. The plug-in connector is further provided with a grounded shield housing.
Furthermore, WO 9312561 A1 shows a plug-in connector for coaxial conductors with shield jackets exposed in an end section. The back of the plug-in connector features a conducting molded part with longitudinal grooves, which in cross section are partly circular, each of which accommodates one of the exposed end sections of the coaxial conductor. These can, alternately, be secured by a cable tie or by means of two rigid housing sections to be screwed together (140, 142) to further housing sections formed on them (150, 152).
In addition, EP 0902502 A1 (Fig. 3, 7) discloses a plug-in connector for connecting a coaxial conductor with a shield jacket. In the area where the coaxial conductor is introduced into it, the plug-in connector features a crimp sleeve (62) which is rigidly connected to the crimp housing (60). A metallic molded part can be used in the crimp sleeve and, in conjunction with the latter, forms a crimp contact. The shield jacket of the coaxial conductor is not exposed, however.
An underlying object of the present invention is to simplify contacting of the shield jacket and improve the shielding effect.
This object is achieved by the present invention wherein a plug-in connector is provided which includes a molded part designed in such a way that it largely surrounds the individual end sections so that there is resulting contact with the molded part over a large area. The longitudinal groove opening can be kept narrow enough for the crimp sleeves of the shield jacket to make good contact but to still protect them against too much deformation. The groove cross section, of course, does not have to be exactly circular but very often can be polygonal or slightly elliptic. The only important aspect is that, after the molded part is pressed together, a secure all-around contact is established with the matching end section. The crimp sleeve can be designed in such a way that after crimping it is tight against, for example, the extruded or molded part. In this way not only is the strain on the individual coaxial conductors in the insertion area of the plug-in connector securely relieved, but also a high-frequency-proof ground connection is established for the coaxial conductors.
In an embodiment of the present invention, the molded part is allowed to be deformed so that with round crimping the crimp sleeve lies securely against the end section, enabling crimping to be undertaken with a manual crimping tool.
In an alternative embodiment, a direct high-frequency-proof connection is produced between the shield jacket, the molded part and the shield housing.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention are described in, and will be apparent from, the following Detailed Description of the Invention and the Figures.